Arcelia de Voire
Arcelia de Voire is the executive of SeFyre Incorporated. Sly and always plotting, she puts forth a facade of pleasantries and a bright image in the eyes of the public. Arcelia maintains a hold on the underground of Vale mostly through repute, preferring to let others run their course until she finds it necessary to step in. Despite all of Arcelia's deceitfulness, she prides herself in having never told a complete lie. Appearance Far from the rumors spun in the dark, Arcelia appears as a youthful woman with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Her blonde locks fall gracefully strewn to the side of her head down to her shoulders. Though she is biologically approaching her 50's, many consider her to look much younger than her age, mostly likely due to her semblance keeping her young. Through this, she is able to use her experience and appearance to manipulate the unsuspecting. She carries an expression of quiet discerning and satisfaction. Rarely does anyone see her with a face of unmocking displeasure. She wears an elegant layered dress of blue frills trailing down to her thighs. The dress ripples into different shades up towards a small ribbon at her neck. She dons a tight dark leather jacket, complementing her thigh-high boots, and giving her an appearance of commanding respect. She averts from the humdrum visuals of business pantsuits worn by her company subordinates and fellow business partners, considering them restrictive and dull. Though she dislikes making a show of herself, Arcelia often draws the attention and curiousity of her acquaintances regardless through words and action. Due to her absence in the underground of Vale, many of its denizens know little to nothing about her. Many do not know she is even a female, nevermind one with such a nonthreatening appearance. Personality Arcelia enjoys a balance of being in control and also letting things run freely. She considers herself the head of her organizations, acting as a catalyst for action only when necessary. Her demeanor towards both the public running of SeFyre Inc. and to the criminal network of Vale revolves around letting everything play out. Despite living in both the everyday life of Vale and residing in the underground, Arcelia feels that her roles in both are one and the same. She prefers to sit back and watch the gears of the city turn themselves. She greatly enjoys observing the actions and workings of Vale from a distance, much like a person would watch ants scuttle across the ground. Arcelia respects the individuality of others and their motivations, but isn't afraid to put herself above them for her own desires. She sees life from a purely objective point of view, with no guidelines for right or wrong. Arcelia finds beauty in the struggle of life and the striving of each and every person. She compares it to watching history carve itself out; a quill writing a story with no author. As someone who appreciates having control, Arcelia often teases her subordinates. While not considered family or even friends, Arcelia believes them to be a core part of her life's structure and treats them familiarly. This often ends up fostering a false bond of loyalty between the majority of her oblivious workers as well as a threat of danger from those who know better. Arcelia is a calculating individual who dislikes taking chances with major risks. Her plans often factor in every perceivable outcome before executing them. Not a gambler at heart, she prefers moderate gains with smaller chances of failure. Not a fighter at heart, she habitually runs or escapes when things don't turn out in her favor, preferring to stay safe than put herself at more risk than necessary. Due to her own interests and outlook, she's become fond of historical sites and relics of the past, using them as a window to peer into another time. She often finds open time to organize expeditions to view old ruins and retrieve antiques to add to her personal collection. To pass time, Arcelia will take her pick of the collection and use it to look into another era. Semblance Tempus Arcelia's semblance is known as Tempus, which takes form of a sphere-like boundary surrounding her body. She can temporarily regress the existences of everything that enters the boundary, but they only last for as long as they are inside the area. Once they boundary moves or they are removed from the boundary, they quickly revert back to their original status. She has complete control over its effects, meaning she can selectively choose what is or isn't effected. The regression speed starts slowly but accelerates the longer Tempus is actively influencing it. The regression rate also is slowed by the presence of other Auras and also the size of the target. Thus, Arcelia cannot return her opponents to childhood, but can reconstruct shattered tablets from ages ago. The semblance also grants her a 'lens' that allows her to vaguely peer into the past states of her immediate surroundings, giving her information on what she may choose to regress. Arcelia often uses it to gain information about the previous states of objects. For example, though the lens doesn't give her enough details to read a burned book, she can temporarily reassemble the crumbled records by regressing its 'age' to read what was once written on it. Tempus runs off of Arcelia's mental strength; if active for long enough, she becomes light headed and prone to mental exhaustion. Even with her strong sense of concentration, catching her by surprise will negate the effects. Much like how Nora's semblance passively generates electricity keeping her hyperactive, Arcelia's semblance keeps her biological age younger than her actual one without exerting effort. She can also actively regress her own state, but normally does so only when severely injured to keep herself able. Once she runs out of stamina, the wounds reappear, having only been held in stasis. Thematically, Tempus ties into Arcelia's notion of truths, unveiling the truth and past of whatever enters the boundary. Abilities Despite her fragile looking appearance, Arcelia boasts considerable skill in terms of agility. She is capable of dodging projectiles with remarkable speed, and also avoiding melee attacks to a degree. She dislikes fighting and prefers to let her subordinates take care of her physical fights. Even so, she remains a capable fighter, fully proficient in using kicks and jabs to defend herself from assailants. Though without a weapon of her own, Arcelia can quickly find and reconstruct various objects around her with Tempus, including old swords, broken weapons, and even collapsed walls if available. She considers intuition as one of her strongest weapons, and holds great confidence in her own mind without seeming prideful. Arcelia enjoys a battle of wits and strategy. This goes especially when it comes down to predicting what people do based on their history and personality. Etymology Arcelia as a name has multiple meanings and origins. The complete name comes from the Spanish word meaning 'treasure', often associated with rare gems such as rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. In Latin, the prefix of her name ars means 'art' or 'skill'. Likewise, the portion celia comes from the Latin terms for 'light' and 'heavenly'. Voire 'stems from the old French term ''voir dire, or 'honesty', used within court similar to the oath of truth, tying in with her personality. Likewise, it also comes from the modern French word voir meaning 'to observe'. Her semblance's name, '''Tempus, is the Latin word of 'time'. Arcelia's company's name SeFyre is derrived from the word Sapphire in relation to her color and the crystalized version of Dust. Gallery ArceliaSelfy.png|Arcelia Concept in Selfy Arcelia Emblem.png|Arcelia's Emblem Category:Female Category:Argence Category:Argence Character